The Joy of Dislike
by Wings of a Nebula
Summary: What if Grace and Tsu'tey fell in love. How would that affect the story? Do they truly love each other, or is it just in their heads?  Dr. Grace A/Tsu'tey paring. Rated for language.
1. Peface

**A/N - This is my First Avatar story! Yay! I started this story awhile ago and **True Colours **Really gave me some motivation to really finish the chapter. Her story **In the Name of Science **Is my most favorite story on and if you have not read it, your really should! I also give some credit to my good friend **Vampers. are. smexy **For convincing me to write a Grace/Tsu'tey story awhile ago. It would not be here without her! 8D  
>So please, enjoy the story!<strong>

** Disclaimer - I don't own Avatar or any thing James Cameron wrote.**

* * *

><p><span>Preface<span>

He was glad when she left, when all the scientists left their village. It was more pleasant than to have to deal with the ramblings of the crazy doctors.

He was younger and more stupid, back then, always thinking of war and anger. Since he had gotten older, he now sees things in a new light. When the Navi come of age, they go through a transitioning period, a navi puberty.

When the navi mate, they mate for life. When one finally comes into contact with their true mate, there is a "pheromone" exchange. So it is almost a love at first sight, even though they act hostel to one another. The initial instinct of the navi individual will come out, creating dramatic mood swings. They also experience adrenaline rushes, causing arguments and can often lead to assuming it is something different.

Neytiri and Jake had experienced it when they first met, and Grace and Tsu'tey have yet to.


	2. Chapter 1: Chemical Reaction

**Disclaimer - I don't own Avatar, which is just too bad. :(**

* * *

><p><em>Navi<em>

English

Chapter 1

She was really excited. She had been waiting 6 entire years to go back into the village, and this dumb marine had finally been of some use.

Not to admit that she was warming up to the kid, although he started to reminded her of her brother, who had also been handicapped. He had not been paralyzed, he was born without legs. He had struggled his whole life, and had been made fun of.

He always came home from school a wreck. She had tried to always be there for him, but after the Great Toxins Disaster and the Global warming out-break, he killed himself in a public restroom down in a subway station. Thats when Grace had finished with earth and agreed to go to Pandora.

When she climbed up on to the platform where most of the village daily life took place, the butterflies in her stomach multiplied and she started to feel as if she had to pee. "Geez Grace. Slow down, you might fall off the tree!" Jake chuckled, commenting at Grace's speeded strides.

"Marine, if you hadn't seen your kids in 6 years, I bet you would be way worse than me." Grace retorted, looking down at her shaky hands.

"Fine, go run to them! Just don't say I didn't warn you when you fall out of the tree." Grace snorted. "Sully, I have been in my Avatar body 8 more years than you have, you should be the one worried about falling out of the tree!" Jake laughed at that and just shrugged. "Yea, well you haven't been working with the most impatient navi to ever be born."

Grace just rolled her eyes and started running past the villagers to get to the school on the other side of the tree. She was so excited to see them, after 6 years they must have all grown so much!

As she thought about the grown Navi children, she lost her footing on the wide branch she was running along and started to fall sideways out of the tree. She let out a yelp as her body plummeted sideways.

She was suddenly stopped by a strong force catching her arm and yancking her the other way. Which then led her to crash into that force and fall on top of it. She let out a soft "oof" as she landed on the apposing forces chest. When she looked up and was greeted by a very angry Tsu'tey. He was more furious than angry because he face was a very dark shade of blue. Grace's eyes went wide as he pulled her up with him. "You stupid _person who does not know anything_!"

Grace's eyes went from surprised to pissed off. "Excuse me! You _skxwang_! I didn't do anything!" Tsu'tey growled. "HA! You almost fell out of tree! You say that nothing?" Grace's fists clenched at her sides. "If you hadn't been in my way, then I wouldn't have fallen!"

Tsu'tey's eyes flared. "_Pxasìk_! You run and fall because you are so... stupid!" A mocking smile lit up on Grace's face. "STUPID! Are you joking! I am more intelligent than you!" Tsu'tey jabbed a finger into her sternum. "You couldn't even saddle a Ikran!"

"I'm sure I could if I was taught how to!" Grace retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "No one could teach you! You are too impatient!" Tsu'tey yelled accusingly, by now they were screaming at each other.

"I could if I damn wanted to!"

"You couldn't!"

"I could!"

"You couldn't!"

"I could!"

"_Pxasìk_!"

"S_kxwang_!"

"QUIET!" A voice from behind them yelled. Neytiri emerged from the crowd of Navi who had come to watch the fight, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head. "Jake, go up for target practice! You two, be quiet and go your own ways! Why must i do every thing around here!" Neytiri huffed and started walking away.

Grace narrowed her eyes at Tsu'tey, seething with anger, and he growled. They turned backs and started to walk away from each other, but was repelled backwards. Their tails had been entwined the whole time. Grace quickly lowered her head, blushing. Tsu'tey made a frustrated grumble, untwining his tail from hers, then quickly stomped away.

Jake smirked at Grace, noticing the small interaction. "What are you looking at, Jar head!" Grace threatened. "Jake!" Neytiri called. Jake smirked at Grace one more time, then scurried off to his mentor.

"Moron." Grace mumbled, and shuffled off to the school.

* * *

><p>"<em>DoctorGrace! DoctorGrace!<em>" The Navi children ran up to the crabby doctor holding crafts and insects for her to look at. "_I see you children, how are you all?_" Grace smiled at the little munchkins.

"Here DoctorGrace, see the beaded headpiece I made for you!" Grace squatted down to the young navi child, and took the craft from her. "Oh, Eyrina! How much you have grown!" Eyrina's smile was bigger than her face. "I eat my _Churio _fruit every day like mama tells me!" Grace nodded in acknowledgment. "Very good Eyrina! How about you Bakteyo, are you eating your fruits?" Bakteyo gave her a cheeky smile, sitting on her raised knee, and jokingly, gave her an over exaggerated nod.

"HHHAAAA!" A little girl gasped at Bakteyo's answer. "_LIER! LIER! He does not eat his Churio fruit!_" She jumped and pointed at Bakteyo, speaking in Navi. "_Hì'i 'aw. _There is no need to get into a Tizzy!" Grace chuckled at the little navi. "And who might you be young one?" The little navi jumped and saluted her. "I am Katu!"

Grace frowned at the gesture. "And where did you learn that, Katu?" Katu pointed to the east and said. "_My family and I migrated from the Seaclan because my Father had an accident and needed to speak with Ewya. On our way here we passed a Skypeople dig and there was a line of Skypeople with their hands to their foreheads and we thought it looked funny._" Katu giggled at the memory. Grace smiled along with her, thinking that it was an odd custom. "Indeed it is." Grace chuckled.

"_I see You have trouble with your English._" Grace told Katu. "_Yes, I know._" Katu looked down. "_I wasn't learning much in the Seaclan village, that is another reason for moving here. My mother always wanted me to learn it but I never had the time. It is mandatory here so I am getting better._" Katu had a degenerated look on her face.

Grace smiled at her with an idea. "I have an idea _Hì'i 'aw_. How about I mentor you." The light in the little navi's eyes lit up and she started to jump again. "_Would you? would you? _Oh, Thank you DoctorGrace! Thank you! I tell Mother and Father now!" Katu Ran off in the direction on the hammocks, jumping and squeeing with a bunch of her friends. Grace smiled and shook her head, then leaned back down to attending back to the other children.

_-'-_  
>"""'<p>

Nana'ite is Tsu'tey's sister. She is also the midwife and healer. She is very skilled in the art of healing because Eywa had blessed her with these gifts when she was born. She is very patient and very kind, she has to be to be Tsu'tey's sister.

"_She is such a s_kxwang!_ She is so ignorant, and she is very difficult to ignore! Sister, I am in a state of distress! I cannot work if she is to be around me! I cannot teach the children to become Omaticaya warriors! Not when she is around. She makes me so... angry! I can not stay seated around her! She just-_"

"_Brother!" _Nana'ite cut her brother off. "_I can see your complications, and I think your feelings are confused._" Tsu'tey glared at his sister. Nana'ite stood up from her place by the small fire that was cooking herbs and oils.

"_She has done nothing wrong, Brother!_" Tsu'tey growled. "_Yes she has! She has done something wrong by coming here! This is no place for a Dreamwalker. She belongs with the Evil skypeople!_" Nana'ite gasped. "_Listen to what you are saying, Brother! You never used to be like this! Would Grandfather approve?" _

Tsu'tey huffed and sat on a stool near the fire. _"Sister, you do not understand. She bothers me so much. This is really not her place, she does not belong."_

As he said that, he leaned too close to the fire and burned part of his forearm. He jumped up, rubbing the burn. _"Let me see that." _Nana'ite said, gesturing to his arm.

_"I'm alright." _He growled, pulling back from her and storming out of the hut.

* * *

><p>Grace and Jake sat out on top of the hometree, looking up to the stars. "Who do you think the president is?" Jake asked playing with the bark near his left thigh. "Last I heard it was a man named Brendan Wellings. Very chubby man, very stupid as well."<p>

Jake snorted. "I stopped caring after Jennifer Palin was president. I must say that her Grandmother, Sarah Palin wasn't the smartest person."

Grace laughed at that. "Yea, well my dad was a Huge supporter of the Palins. To tell you the truth I couldn't give a shit." Jake nodded. "I know what you mean. I hated politics, I got a D- for American Gov. in High School." Grace threw a pebble into the air then kicked it. "I don't blame you, that stuff was boring as hell."

Jake hummed and nodded in agreement. They sat there in an awkward silence for awhile, as Grace kicked pieces of the tree into the air. Jake sighed and slowly stood up. "Well, Neytiri is probably waiting for me. Its getting late, and I should be getting back to the base to get some sleep. You should too." Grace just shrugged.

"Hey Grace." She tuned her head the slightest bit. "I hope you liked your first day back." She turned back and let out a huffy laugh. "Thanks Marine." He then turned and retreated into the hometree.

Grace sat there for a little while longer, looking at the stars and kicking pebbles out of the tree, when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned to see Tsu'tey storming up from in the hometree, rubbing his arm. "Oh, I thought it would be no one up here." Tsu'tey explained and he noticed Grace. "Its alright." She casually said. "Doesn't bother me." Tsu'tey didn't say anything and walked over to a branch and leaned on it.

They stayed like that for awhile until Grace got the nerve and said. "So, why are you up here?" Tsu'tey rubbed his temples with his forefinger and thumb. "I needed air." Grace kicked another pebble. "Well, theres plenty of air in the tree." Tsu'tey brought his other hand up to rub his temples. "I am tired, DorctorGrace. Must we fight?" Grace struggled for a moment, then stood up. "Of course. Just trying to be funny." She said, raising her eyebrows and Tsu'tey sighed.

Grace frowned as he rubbed his arm again. "Are you alright?" She asked approaching him cautiously. "It is a burn, its nothing." Grace put her hands on her hips. "Well I'm sure its something. Does it hurt?" Tsu'tey scratched at his arm. "Only small bit." Grace reached out to take his arm and he flinched back. "Still. Let me see." She said gesturing at his arm. He looked at her for a moment then surrender his arm with a sigh.

Grace carefully looked at the burn, turning his arm slowly. It was a small one, but she was sure it was hurting him. "Back on my planet my Mother used to do something to make the pain go away called 'kiss and make it better'. If you want me to try, I can." She had no idea why she had just offered that. Somewhere in her mind she was convincing herself that it was for his sake, so he could get his mind off the pain. But she knew better. She smiled at him, holding his arm delicately.

"If it makes pain leave, then try." He grumped, looking down at his feet. Grace let out a held breath, licked her lips and slowly brought his arm up. Tsu'tey wanted to look anywhere else but her, but found himself staring into her eyes. Their eyes were locked as she brought her lips down to his burn. When he felt her lips on his arm, he couldn't help but let in a small gasp.

It felt wonderful, the cool contrast of her lips on his burn. It tingled, as the sensations shot up his arm. Grace saw his reaction with delight and internally smiled. Then he let out a strange noise. At first she thought he was growling at her, but then when he closed his eyes she released he had begun purring.

She had barely kept her lips there for 5 seconds, when she removed them. He let out a small growl of disappointment as he opened his eyes. She let their arms drop down in-between them, she didn't let go. She caressed his arm and he continued to purr as they just stood there starring into each others eyes.

A throat being cleared brought them out of their haze. Grace looked down blushing, and dropped his arm. Tsu'tey looked up at the unwelcome intruder. JakeSully stood there, rocking back on his heels slightly, looking anywhere but them. "Uhh, sorry I just had to- ummm. Ask Grace something." Grace cleared her dry throat and looked up at him. "What is it Jake?" Jake raised his eyebrows and rubbed his palms on his thighs. "Oh! Ummm... Damn, I forgot." Grace let out a sigh. "I'll be right there." She told him. "Right." Jake said and he quickly went down into the tree.

"Thank You DoctorGrace." Grace looked from the place Jake had been, to Tsu'tey, in question. "For what?" Tsu'tey swallowed. "It does not hurting anymore." Grace smiled at the grammatical error in his sentence, it felt sweet to her. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked looking back up at him. "Yes, I am to teach Katu how to use a bow. You will help." Grace smiled. "Well, that should be fun." Tsu'tey shrugged. Grace started to turn around. "DoctorGrace." She stopped. "Yes?" Tsu'tey stumbled for words. "Uh, Goodnight." Grace sighed, almost in disappointment. "Goodnight Tsu'tey." With that, she turned completely and made her way into hometree.

* * *

><p>Graces eyes snapped open to see the dull top of the inside of the link chamber. She groaned as she pushed open the lid and flipped up the wiring. "Shit." She said as she rubbed her temples. "Oh my god people. This is the forth time this has happened! Where is my God-fucking-damn cigaret?" The lab techs looked at her with wide eyes as they scurried to complete her request. "Oh, and please get my migraine pills. It feels like Parker is drilling into my head to get his fucking rock." A tech smiled at that, and Grace chuckled, lightening the mood. "Too bad its actually like that." She said under her breath as Jake's link chamber opened.<p>

"You look like shit boss." Jake smirked. Grace raised her eyebrows and took a pill from a lab tech. "You don't look too bad, yourself." She joked, voice scratchier than she would have liked. "Pack up again, we are going back up in the mountains tomorrow." Jake nodded and pushed himself up into the chair. Grace stood up and leaned over to stretch her legs. "Doc?" Grace sighed, standing up and stretching her arms over her head. "Yes, Jake?" Jake pulled his legs into his chair and wheeled over to her. "Whats the deal with you and Mr. chieftain?" Grace gave him an amused look. "Who?" She said, laughing a bit. "You know..." She shook her head, and Jake sighed. "...Tsu'tey." He said very softly.

"You know its not a sin to say his name." Grace quipped. Jake shrugged. "I was saving up the pain of embarrassment." Grace frowned at him. "Why would I be embarrassed?" Jake shrugged. "I don't know. But from the way you two where looking at each other... I don't know." Jake smile as Grace's face lit up bright red. "Shut up Marine. Don't you have a log to do?" Jake groaned. "Are you kidding me? I haven't even eaten supper yet!"

"Well then it will be a treat for doing your work." Grace smirked at him. "No way." Jake said, speeding off. "Supper defiantly is mandatory, and should come first." Grace slowly trailed after him. "Fine just don't forget your log." Jake stopped, looking bak at her. "Ok, as long as you remember to wear protection!" Grace gasped at him and threw a pen at him that was on a table near by. "You sick military scum!" Jake laughed harder as Norm walked up to him, giving him a high-five, seemingly have heard the whole time. "Get out of my sight, you two, before I rip my hair out." Norm grabbed the handles of Jake's wheel chair and started towards the cafeteria.

Grace started to walk to the bunking area when she heard Jake yell. "Night boss, Sleep tight, I hope you dream of your boyfriend tonight."

Grace sighed. _God dammit, I probably will!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is a wrap on Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! I will try and update as soon as possible, so Leave a Review and give me some motivation!**

**P.S - sorry about the grammatical errors, I am looking for a Beta reader so if anyone would come forward, that would be nice. :)**


End file.
